legionofwarlordswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Slayzor
Slayzor Fryster Silverhawk (born 7 years ADP) is a Corporal Farstrider of Silvermoon and the current co-leader of the Legion of Warlords. Personality The man that would always put his friends' lives above his own, that defines Slayzor pretty well. His brothers in arms lives are as important as his own, if not more important. He would also never fight without honor unless the opponent does so. Slayzor is very friendly and would never start a war himself, but respond to another one's war. He would never back down from any challenge. Biography Youth Fryster was born in Silvermoon after the fall of Azeroth in the First War. He grew up with his mother and his older brother, Frykr. Their elven mother was in a relationship with an orc hunter from the Horde, who also was the two brothers' father. They met in the First War when he was hurt and he was hiding to the north, close to Quel'Thalas to rest and she, being a mage, conjured a drink for him to heal himself. They met their father ocasionally in a hidden place outside Eversong Woods. Even if they were half-orcs, they looked like normal elves, only that they had sharper teeth. Second War During the Second War, the two brothers trained together, Frykr as a mage, just like their mother, and Fryster as a hunter, just like their father. Both of their parents dissapeared in the late Second War, their current status is unknown. Their children were still very young but they managed to take care of eachother. Fryster was training in Eversong Woods while his brother went to Dalaran. Hunter Training Fryster was trained by Sallina and then by Hannovia until he mastered everything they could teach him and even exceeded them. He then finished up by being trained under the wing of Zandine in Silvermoon City. Tana, another hunter alongside Zandine sent him to speak to Lieutenant Dawnrunner at Farstrider Retreat. Dawnrunner taught him how to tame a beast. While he was training near a river outside Silvermoon, he was attacked by an elf rogue who said that he is impure, and that he has enemy's blood in his veins. He was saved by a lynx who wounded the hostile elf and saved Fryster. The lynx, called Zryster, became his pet and they returned together home in Silvermoon. Frykr ocasionally came back home too. Fryster slowly became a corporal between the Farstriders but with very much hard work. Leaving Silvermoon While in the local zones a strange plagued started appearing, Frykr had a sentiment that a bigger evil will come. He told his brother that they can't help staying in Silvermoon and that they have to leave if they want to help saving their homeland. Since the two brothers didn't have a stable house, they have taken all they had and, together with the lynx, left Quel'Thalas to south-west. The Plague of Undeath In the southern Blackened Woods they met the Scourge, the result of the local spreading plague. A patrol of necromancers and their skeleton minions were getting close to the two brothers. Frykr said that the only way to get past them is by him distracting them and letting the younger brother escape. They planned to meet at the human city of Brill to the south-west. Frykr gave his brother his goods also as Fryster left for Brill. He arrived there and met his brother near the graveyard. He was turned by the plague into undead, but still had most of his flesh on himself and kept his humanity. After they set two warhorses free, which got affected by the plague and became skeletal warhorses, they countinued their way to south-east. Flight to Kalimdor After going over the Lordamere Lake and through the Alterac Mountains they arrived in the Arathi Highlands. There they met the Horde, preparing to leave the realm with their stolen ships. After hearing of their father, the Warchief Thrall accepts them into the Horde. The Horde left towards Kalimdor but at half of their way they find themselves encountered by a storm that separated their fleet. A part of them arrived on an unknown island. They meet the Darkspear Trolls led by Sen'jin, who tells them about the humans on this island. When the Horde tries to drive the humans away, they all get captured by murlocs. Fryster and his brother manage to escape and meet Thrall and the rest of the Horde. Sen'jin dies like a hero after he tells Thrall to take his people with him, the leadership of the tribe remaining to his son and apprentice, Vol'jin. They got the trolls to join them and took Sen'jin's corpse then broke out of the depths. They later help deffend the base while the sheeps are being repaired. The Sea Witch that was leading the murlocs appears herself but the Horde resists. When they finished repairing the ships they set sail for Kalimdor again. Kalimdor When they finally arrive on Kalimdor, they help the Horde unpack what they had left in the boats and go to their way. Instead of following them they were thinking of some plans like making a boat for themselves and making a small team. The wars between the races made them think of it. They heard a tauren fighting with some quillboars closely, which they helped because he was being overnumbered. They befriended with the tauren called Crobsler Clawtotem and together, they returned to the Horde just when they are encountered by the centaurs. After the centaurs are defeated, the tauren tribe appears. Their chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof was impressed by the orcs and mentioned an oracle that could help them find their destiny. He found out from Thrall that their camp is under attack by the centaurs. The Horde followed the tauren back to their camp and they helped them protect it. They also accepted to protect the caravan of kodos in exchange of information about the Oracle. Fryster, Frykr and Crobsler went foward to clear some of the path. When they finally reached the third oasis, a huge army of centaurs came marching from the mountains. Cairne called the spirit of the Earthmother to stop them. The chieftain held on his promise and told Thrall to search in the Stonetalon Peak for the Oracle. The tauren split up the Horde going on separate ways, towards Mulgore and Stonetalon Peak. Crobsler, however, joined the two elven brothers and left with the rest of the Horde. They almost reached Stonetalon Peak when they encountered the Warsong Clan and the rest of the Horde helped them get rid of the surrounding humans' expedition. In the meanwhile, Fryster, Frykr and Crobsler left with the Warchief's scout checking the areas. The scout goes to report what he has found while the three remain. Hearing battle, Fryster goes to find an elven girl be attacked by centaurs. He saved her and in exchange she healed him of the wounds and joins them. She was called Mickdie Angelheart, part of the human expedition. They go back to the base where Thrall gathered two zeppelins. Thrall sends Grom and the Warsong Clan in the Ashenvale Forest to build a settlement while the others go reach the Stonetalon Peak. The scouts came back after they found the peak defended by a human base. The group of four teens led by Fryster and Frykr helped defending the camp. After Thrall and Cairne returned with the wyverns they helped them destroy the human base. They got into the cave behind it and split up, Fryster and Crobsler went with Cairne's group and Frykr and Mickdie with Thrall's. Fryster noticed the tauren's skills in battle, so does Crobsler about the elves. They follow Cairne until at some point they meet Thrall and together they advance and find the Prophet and Jaina Proudmoore. They left the cave allied with the humans and with news about Grom Hellscream, corrupted by the Burning Legion. Legion Invasion Fryster decided to use his other name from now on, Slayzor. Thrall, Cairne and Jaina discuss their plan of freeing the Warsong Clan from the curse while the four teens try to gather information from behind their base. They meet a strange hostile man that start a fight with them. They stop their fighting when the Burning Legion appeared through infernals falling from the sky. The strange man and his undead minions allied in arms with the young Horde warriors to resist against the Burning Legion. He told them that he is Daladorian and he is on his own. They had to separate their ways. They returned to base just in time to see Thrall return with Grom's soul. Grom appologises for the madness and tells Thrall that they had to face Mannoroth in the canyon. The young ones climbed on the cliff watching over it. Grom killed Mannoroth but he also died. With regret of this huge loss, they return to the base. They go into the forest where they hope to find more allies for the upcoming war. There they meet Khrell and Ven after saving them from their harpy kidnappers killing the beasts. With the two joining them, Slayzor and the others head to Duke's camp. They arrive at Duke Lionheart's base and see how the base is shattered and the demons, led by Archimonde try to destroy everything they can. Frykr knew a big battle was coming so he took Slayzor and the others into the forest where they made weapons for themselves from a magical bent tree. They also met three peons and a troll fighting a bear which they helped and gave them weapons. Rek'zhar, Kor'khar, Zok'thar and Zek'har joined them. With their new allies they went seeking for their other brother and his companions. They found the orc called Raightar, the ogre called Korgratos and the wolf called Ragingfang who they all joined. The warlock Balten Stefi was found killing a necromancer in the forest. Hearing that he might have a part in the Legion's defeat he joined Slayzor and the others. Now that they had a big enough team assembled, they had returned to the base and slept, awaiting the battle of tommorow. He slept between his brother and Mickdie. What Slayzor didn't know, it was that Zryster, called Skrawer now, left during the night. He finds it out when he wakes up, the same time when the lynx returns with the news about them allying with the night elves and facing the Burning Legion soon. Through Skrawer's eyes, Slayzor shows everybody else the meeting between Thrall, Jaina and the night elf leaders Furion and Tyrande. It also shows how The Prophet revealed himself as being Medivh, The Last Guardian, and told them that he is the reason for the Legion's return and the only way to combat Archimonde is an alliance between the orcs, humans and night elves. Battle of Mount Hyjal The young ones conformed, and prepared for the great war that was just few hours away. Slayzor goes with Frykr, Crobsler, Ven and Khrell on a hill next to the undead base spying. When they hear word that the undead has taken over the human base they hurry back to the orcs base where the others were waiting. The orc base survived Rage Winterchill's, Anetheron's and other waves. Azgalor's wave was defeated too, but it left a big impact over the base. Rage Winterchill and Anetheron return, this time leveling Horde's base. Azgalor and another wave came too and the Burning Legion finally has taken over the orc base. Good thing everybody escaped and fleed with only Thrall being left with Archimonde. After Thrall hurts Archimonde with a lightning, Jaina teleports him to safety. The teens gather on a hill watching the night elf base, resting after the big battle they were put through. The night elven resistance was a bit tougher than the orcs'. At some point Archimonde himself came to help his soldiers destroy the base. He succeded to do so. Unfortunantely for him, Furion finished preparing the defence of the World Tree. All the mortal resistence, including Medivh, watched how Archimonde got killed by the Ancestral Spirits protecting the World Tree. Slayzor enjoyed the moment as much as he could and then took the rest and followed the Horde to their new home. Frykr declared that from that moment on, they shall be known as the Legion of Warlords. Founding of Durotar Slayzor works along with his fellow teammates to build a base just outside the capital city Thrall was building. Nonetheless they also helped with building the capital itself. In the meanwhile Rexxar arrived and helped other people from the town with their jobs. While he, Rokhan and Chen left to meet an emissary from Theramore, Slayzor with the others went to check the surroundings. There they met Mognar, a messenger from Theramore to the Horde. They brought him back only to find out that the meeting Rexxar went to was an ambush. Mognar had to get to Theramore immediately, so they took him there with their ship. Arriving there, they found out that there are no longer the Theramore people leading the Isle, but Kul Tiras. They then set off and find themselves into a ship battle which they win. A wyvern with a letter told them to meet Thrall at Tidefury Grove to face Proudmoore's forces. They arrived there and attacked the base from behind, a base which was finally destroyed by the force of orcs, trolls, taurens and ogres together. They then get into the Theramore Isle to destroy what's left of Proudmoore's forces and make Durotar a safe place again. After the battle was won, they brought Mognar to Stormwind and then returned to Durotar. Exploring Missions Most of the men from the small group left to discover some mostly unpopulated areas. Instead of going himself too, Slayzor stood in the base with few others monitoring the missions and preparing the colonysts willing to move there. He followed Crobsler, just like Frykr and Mickdie did onto some grove where he stood to meditate for a while, then they returned to the Base Camp. At some point his instinct told him to go to Ashenvale. He followed it and took Skrawer with him. There, he would find out that a group of humans are kidnapping night elves and cutting the forest. He saved the last free night elf from their group and took her with him into a hidden cave. She told him where her sisters are and he went to save them. He brought them too to the cave but the humans followed them. A priest from the human forces came close to them but a demon was threatening his life. Slayzor saved the priest and made him their ally. He assured that all of them go home while he awaits for Captain Peon to take him home with the ship. In the meanwhile he is visited by an ancestor that tells him about the hidden powers he and his teammates must seek out. He leaves just before Captain Peon arrives and takes Slayzor home. With his brother, Stefi, Crobsler, Mickdie, Ven and Khrell they left for some place Stefi discovered with Raigthar and Korgratos. They placed a tent down on a beach. Slayzor left with Stefi to south, thinking that they might find something interesting. They found a crazy horse which Slayzor followed to an island where he found out he was corrupted by some lich, who was trying to summon his "master". Slayzor managed to escape by killing his way through undead and follow the horse to an inn, where it killed the bartenders. The surviving girl called Lisa blamed Slayzor for their death and followed him for revenge. He was encountered by her in some cave where she tried to attack him. Seeing that he has no other choice he fought her almost killing her. She got saved by Frykr and Stefi who found them just in time. They made peace and returned to the inn where they found the lich again. After a fight where Stefi was possesed temporarly they won and left with Captain Peon and the others back to the mainland. On the sea they were attacked by the naga but made through to safety. They returned later to find out that the lich's master was summoned and they had a great battle, which they won and could finally return knowing that they completed their mission. The Unexpected Meeting Slayzor was contaced through his dream by an unknown ancestor. He summoned them to a swamp place, the same place Rek'Zhar, Kor'Khar, Zok'Thar and Zek'Har fought an undead army while they were allied with a group of humans and night elves. The whole team was gathered in the ship and led by Captain Peon onto the place. There they have encountered a creature which looked like an abyssal fused with an ancient, apart from a siege engine. The Ancient Abyssal contained humans, night elves, an undead, demons, an arachnid and a panther. The engine had two dwarves, a pandaren, a draenei, an ogre, a dragonspawn, goblins and kobolds. The ancestor appeared, together with Crobsler's mentor from the Emerald Dream, who said that he is also Yalferion's, one of the night elves' mentor. The two of them said that the three teams are to unite if they want to bring peace to Azeroth. The three teams agreed with it as they left in the ship where they brought the siege engine and abyssal to. While they were sailing away on the sea they were attacked by a lich. The lich seemd strong enough to face even the whole team of the adventurers, but only Stefi and Slayzor stood behind to stop him. They gave the ship enough time to escape just before being teleported by Frykr back on the boat. They returned together to the Base Camp. The Hidden Powers The ancestor visited Slayzor in another vision, telling him to meet him in Ashenvale. Slayzor listened and went there. In the woods he met the ancestor who told him about the powers they can gather to become stronger. The powers are not much, but once they reach the limits, they are exceeded by the amount of this power. He told him that he will make a visit soon at the Base Camp. Upon his arrival, Slayzor told the others what his ancestor told him just before he appeared himself. He told the team of adventurers that they will be separated into teams of two classes each. Slayzor was chosen amongst the first ones, the hunters and the warlocks, and together with Rek'zhar, Kwrdan, Lypendre, Ticorn, Karwan and Stefi got teleported for their quest on some islands east of Azshara. There they meet a human hunter, Jorut, that joins them in their adventure. Together they go through a shield created by the warlocks to the other island, where they find the doomguard they had to find. After a tough battle, the heroes managed to slay the demon and free its soul gathering the hidden powers. Finishing their job there, they got back to the base. In World of Warcraft Fryster is a role-playing character, also known as an adventurer. In World of Warcraft he is a Beast Mastery Hunter and is seen wearing mainly Gladiator Chain items (the gauntlets however being Brutal Gladiator), a long cloak and two one-handed swords and a crossbow. However, this appearance is later in the roleplay. In the beginning he starts out with a dark spiked hair but he ends up in a dark falcon hair. His professions are gathering, respectively Skinning and Mining. Media Images Slayzor wallpaper.jpg|Slayzor wielding his crossbow in a wallpaper Slayzor.JPG|Slayzor wielding his two swords WoWScrnShot_042611_130223.jpg|Slayzor when he started his training WoWScrnShot_042611_131516.jpg|Slayzor training in Eversong Woods WoWScrnShot_042611_131549.jpg|Slayzor meeting Skrawer for the first time Appearance Slayzor, like most people of his race, has an athletic build. He has a medium height amongst the blood elves. His long and brown hair has the form of the falcon hairstyle from World of Warcraft. The only signs that prove the orcish blood in his veins are the teeth, being sharper than an ordinar elf's, and the very little green tint in his body when his blood pressure is higher, meaning while fighting or when he enrages. Item Set This item set is not current with the part of the lore the characters are in. It's gonna appear way later. Weapons *Main-Hand - [The Horseman's Baleful Blade] *Off-Hand - [Avool's Sword of Jin] *Ranged - [Gladiator's Heavy Crossbow] Armor *Shoulders - [Gladiator's Chain Spaulders] *Chest - [Gilded Ringmail Hauberk] *Wrists - [Iskalder's Fate] *Hands - [Brutal Gladiator's Chain Gauntlets] *Waist - [Sharp-Barbed Leather Belt] *Legs - [Ravenous Leggings of the Furbolg] *Feet - [Husk Shard Sabatons] Clothing *Back - [Cloak of the Deadliest Game] *Shirt - [Warder's Shirt] *Tabard - [Guild Tabard] Jewlerly *Neck - [Shattered Sun Pendant of Might] *Fingers - [Kurzel's Rage] [Ring of Ghoulish Glee] *Trinkets - [Bubbling Brightbrew Charm] [Medallion of Heroism]